Bleach Fanfic: The Darkness Before the Dawn
by IceRoseDragon
Summary: She was a lone soul in the spirit world, not knowing why she was.One day,some centuries later, while she was running through the forest and heading toward the lake she went into a bright light before she could stop herself and is now living in the human world. Will she find why she is there and more importantly will she find the strength to save her loved ones.


**M: Hello there. This is a new fanfic I want to try and write. I really would like to know what you readers think about it and any constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I wish I did.**

**M: Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**A few centuries before the winter war**

"I'm sorry little one because of me you will have a very painful life…If things could have been different I would not have given this type of life to you…" soft sad voice said as a white entered a newborn baby. "I hope you can survive long enough for….things to change."

The baby was new to the soul society and already fated for a horrible life.

* * *

**A Few decades later**

Run! I need to run! Why? Why do these people always have to hurt me?! What did I ever do to them?! A young girl who looked around 3 thought as she ran away from an angry mob of people. The mob were spouting words like "Demon, Freak, Kill the freak!" as they chased her with any type of utensil that would be able to hurt or rather kill the child.

The young girl had shoulder length white hair and sapphire blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with fear as the mob chased after her. She was tired and scared from running from people like these for so many years. Her pale skin was covered in cuts and bruises some of the cuts reopening as she ran. The blood leaving a trail of red as she neared and entered a forest.

There she knew they would not follow her, although she continued to run just to be safe they could not reach her.

After some time of running she knew slowed and collapsed near a huge lake. The full moon reflected across the large expanse of the lake. The air was warm and the soft gentle breeze swayed the plants making them seem as if they were dancing to a song they only knew.

Its beautiful here…so pretty…

The young girl smiled a soft sad smile and then winced feeling the pain that came from so many cuts and bruises.

Then softly she heard a voice that almost sounded as if it was part of the breeze and not a voice, "I'm sorry…so sorry."

The little girl turned her head slowly, trying to ignore the pain as best as she could, with fear evident in her eyes and face as she looked for where the voice came from. Is there someone here? Will this person hurt me?

She continued to look around and saw that she was the only soul there. Too tired to try and find a comfortable place to sleep she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**In the girl's mindscape**

"I'm sorry…" A soft voice like the one she heard earlier said, torment and sadness evident in it, "It's my fault you don't deserve this type of life if only…"

**A few years after the winter war**

A "4.4" ft. tall girl looked at the seriete from atop the very high hill. Her long hair white hair flowed down freely to her feet, as she scanned the layout of the seriete with her sapphire blue eyes.

Every few years or so she would go into the seriete in order to get some information and see the Sakura trees she noticed in one of the noble's home.

Today is a perfect opportunity to do this. She thought as she jumped off the hill and landed on her feet gracefully. Quickly and easily she passed through the barrier around the seriete and masked her raietsu making it seem less than it really was. Her 'borrowed' shinigami uniform would also help her look less out of place. To others she would seem like a low unranked member of a squad or new graduate of the academy. Today many shinigami would have graduated so it would seem less conspisous that a stranger like her was roaming around the streets.

As she walked she was suddenly being squished into something very big and squishy. She was quickly losing her oxygen, as well as her fear was rising, as whatever or to be more precise was squishing her.

"Aww you are sooo cute!" A loud girlish squeal emitted right after that sentence was said."Matsumoto! Ge-Let that girl go or I will dispose of your Sake stash! I know where they are." A stern cold young male voice said and as soon as that he finished Matsumoto let go of her.

"But Taicho she is soo cute! How could you resist to hug her!" Matsumoto whined as the girl took deep breaths of air. She looked up at the two figures and noticed that the taller figure was female while the shorter one looked male. The tall female had strawberry colored hair and had a big..erm bust. The boy had white hair and seemed to be a few inches taller than her. He also had turquoise colored eyes, that showed coldness. Then she noticed what they were wearing. The boy was wearing a white haori while the woman was wearing a fuku-taicho's badge.

A taicho and a fuku-taicho huh? Never thought I would meet a taicho or fuku-taicho in person.

Matsumoto looked at the girl still on the floor looking at them and smiled warmly at her and outstretched her hand. The girl was puzzled as to why the tall woman, Matsumoto, was being nice to her and hesitantly took Matsumoto's hand.

"I'm Matsumoto fuku-taicho of the tenth division." She said warmly but the taicho just looked on at this interaction without interest. "I'm sorry for doing that to you but I couldn't help it. You are just too cute! "She squealed again."You're shorter than the taicho and have beautiful long white hair!" Yet again she let out a loud squeal which made the young girl wince a bit.

Okay?... This is weird…Maybe I should leave before things get out of hand.

"What squad are you from?" The young taicho said coldly and she turned to the white haired bo-taicho. " I do not recognize you from any squad."

"Taicho is right! I do not recognize you from any of the squads I've been to."

Ah shoot!"I'm just a recent graduate and I was assigned to squad seven." Whew. That was fast thinking. Matsumoto smiled, the taicho on the other hand didn't seem quiet convinced but didn't comment any further. He saw that she was indeed shorter than he was and that she had long white hair just like him. He internally cheered at knowing that there was finally someone shorter than him that didn't act childlike.

I will look up more on this shinigami later. He thought and then noticed she didn't have her zanpakuto. "Where is your zanpakuto girl? You should not be without it."

Ah sh-double shoot! "I err, "She made an ashamed face." Left it back at the barracks." She finished with a small voice. Hope he believes this. She thought and panicked inwardly.

He gave her a cold look and then said, "Well then see to it that you don't leave it behind next time. What if there was an emergency? You wouldn't be able to act fast enough or get there in time because of that."

She nodded still looking ashamed. "Come on Matsumoto we have wasted enough time chit chatting here. We need to head to the meeting." He walked away and Matsumoto followed but not before she said good bye to the girl.

I better leave now! She thought and walked away calmly but once she was out eyesight she ran fast. She ran towards the place that had the Sakura trees and got some seeds from there to plant near the lake.

I better get out of here quick before they come looking for me since they didn't get my name. My name….as if I had one. She thought sadly and ran through the barrier and out of the seriete. Quickly she neared the bottom of the hill from earlier and she jumped up and landed ontop of the hill gracefully. She ran fast and continued to think of things.

Someday I hope to…No….it's probably time I gave up hoping. She got sad and like always she heard this soft sad voice. "I'm sorry."

She didn't know why that voice always said sorry or why it sounded sad. She continued to run and didn't notice that she was running towards a bright light. Too late she noticed that she was nearing it and couldn't stop herself on time. She appeared in a dark alleyway. Wh-Where am I? she thought but before she could think further she passed out.

**M:well there you have it. Hope you liked it and plz R&R. **


End file.
